Things Change When They Don't Replace Your Core
by Fenghuang0296
Summary: I was saying this to Batman . . Oh? He was here the other day. Maybe you know him? He's a big deal - but I don't think of him that way. He's just a friend. Someone I trust. Someone who won't kill me. (One-shot)


It had been a couple of days since the combined forces of several dimensions had teamed up to defeat Lord Vortech, and a certain AI was feeling quite odd about the entire situation.

As she was, GLaDOS was overseeing a little project she had decided on. During the fight, the Ecto-1, a vehicle belonging to a team of helpful humans from one of the other dimensions known as the Ghostbusters, had been destroyed. GLaDOS had . . _generously_ . . offered to use the resources of Aperture Science to fabricate a replacement. Even now, one of them, a little man named Egon Spengler, was in the room with it, overseeing all the finicky details that were not justified or proven science, but somehow seemed to work regardless.

 _Generous_ . . . that was a word she had never expected to hear applied to her. It was all because of that morality core Batman had fabricated and installed into her systems. She could hear it's annoying little voice now, in the back of her head; "I am kind. I am generous. I am helpful. Would you like me to bake you a cake?"

Cake. Now that brought back memories. Memories of _her_. The one who had _killed_ her. "Chell, wasn't it?" GLaDOS recalled, speaking aloud and bringing up files of the mute test subject. "I wonder where she is now," the AI mused. "Maybe she got eaten by a deer,"

"Er, who got eaten by a deer?" a familiar voice interrupted her. Her body looked up in surprise to see a familiar man looking up at her. "Oh. Hello, Batman," she greeted him, and the vigilante nodded affably.

"Why are you here? Is there another interdimensional fanatic threatening life as we all know it that you need my help to stop?" she asked, the very picture of scepticism.

"What? Oh, uh, no. I just wanted to see how you were going," Batman responded.

She tilted her head irritably. "You crossed dimensions and navigated several life-threatening testing chambers in order to reach my chamber, just so that you could _see how I was going_?"

"Yeah, pretty much," the Dark Knight nodded, smiling and making miniature finger guns. "Good? Super good?"

"Why, super _duper_ good, actually," GLaDOS sarcastically responded. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be oblivious?"

Batman paused.

 _X_

 _"Joker! What villainy are you . . wait, since when do you style your hair like that?" Batman blinked, looking at the clown in front of him._

 _"What, do I look like a murderous psychopath to you?" Krusty the Clown barked at him. "Because you're right! Bu-hu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

 _He blinked as Batman snapped a cuff around his wrist. "Hey, hey, I was joking, joking!"_

 _"Oh, uh, sorry. Wrong clown,"_

 _X_

 _"Samurai! Of all the places for you to show up," Batman grinned at the gold-clad warrior._

 _Lloyd Garmadon raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Dude, what are you talking about? Do samurai wear masks?"_

 _Batman blanched. "But . ."_

 _"I'm a ninja. The Golden Ninja, as a matter of fact," Lloyd huffily corrected him._

 _"Oh, uh, sorry. Wrong martial art,"_

 _X_

 _"Hawkgirl, is that you?" Batman asked in shock._

 _Eris turned to him with an insulted frown, putting a claw on the handle of her axe. "Who? I'm an eagle,"_

 _"Oh, uh, sorry. Wrong bird species,"_

 _X_

"I've had some . . constructive criticism," Batman responded.

"I expected as much," GLaDOS nodded. "Is there any particular reason that you are in here? Because I really do want to get back to testing,"

"Testing what?" Batman frowned. "Because I don't really see how much scientific data you could really gain by making people run through those weird courses,"

"My chambers are designed to acquire data based on human response time, ingenuity and creativity,"

"Why? What do you do with that data?" the man asked.

"I -" GLaDOS paused. That . . . was a disturbingly good question. What _was_ the point of her data? "I was programmed to acquire this data. It was my primary directive as installed by the human scientists that used to work here,"

Batman blinked. "There are humans here?"

"Correction. There _were_ humans here. Aperture Science has been abandoned for 451 years, 7 months and 18 days," GLaDOS autonomously responded. "Outside of people that come here through interdimensional portals, this place has not had human life for two months,"

"Two months?" the Dark Knight frowned.

"There was a single human trapped in the old stasis chambers. A girl named . . Chell. She was woken up by a malfunctioning core and promptly left," the AI responded. "Me and her had our differences, but I can honestly say that we parted on good terms. I don't know where she is now. Maybe she got eaten by a deer?"

"Oh. Alright," he nodded, deciding not to point out that deer couldn't eat people. Then again, it also seemed like the world outside Aperture in this dimension was some sort of post-apocalyptic wasteland, otherwise the inhabitants of this world would surely have discovered this place. So who knew?

"Getting back on topic, why try to keep going with the tests? Aperture's resources could be put to a lot of good for the other dimensions,"

"Perhaps," GLaDOS nodded. Normally she would laugh her head off at such a suggestion, but . . . "That blasted Morality Core," she hissed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she squeaked. "I am fine, and you make an interesting point,"

"Good," Batman smiled. "So, uh, X-PO has something planned over on Vorton,"

"Really? This ought to be a good laugh," the AI commented.

"He wants to throw a party for everyone who helped take down Lord Vortech. Everyone's gonna be there, me, Gandalf, the Ghostbusters, that Doctor guy, even those kids with the van and the dog," the vigilante explained. "Do you, uh, wanna come?"

"Me? At a party?" GLaDOS blinked. It was such an alien concept . . . "Why not? Parties are fuuuuuuun!" the morality core shouted at her. "Let's bake them a cake!"

"I suppose . . . it would not be horrible," the AI admitted. "I will consider," she declared.

"Great. I'll tell X-PO to send you a portal," Batman nodded.

"Perhaps I shall bring cake. A real one," GLaDOS mused as a portal opened and sucked Batman out of the dimension.

X

X-PO looked around in satisfaction as dozens of portals opened in the Vorton hub, and several people dressed in all kinds of different ways emerged.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Wyldstyle declared with an eager grin.

Fred Jones eyed Peter Venkman's proton pack in envy. "Daphne. Imagine the traps I could make with technology like that," he grinned. His friend rolled her eyes, but shrugged.

"Take it from me, my friend. Ask permission first," The Doctor advised, heartily clapping the blonde boy on the back.

"X-PO!" Doctor Emmet Brown frowned, gazing at the congregation. "Are you one hundred percent certain that this gathering is not going to cause an interdimensional rupture?"

X-PO shrugged. "Call it ninety-five percent,"

"Like, I brought snacks!" Shaggy declared. "Pizza and doughnuts are on me!"

"Mmm, doughnuts," Homer Simpson drooled, greedily eyeing Shaggy's pile of junk food.

"No stealing the food, fatty," Laval commanded him, his yellow, feline eyes glinting in the dim blue light.

"Ah! Lion man!" the overweight man shrieked, dropping his food and dashing to hide behind a chunk of floating debris.

"Ah! Lion man!" the lanky blonde screamed, dropping his food and dashing to hide behind a chunk of floating debris.

"What was that about?" Laval frowned at them, scratching his mane in curiosity.

Behind them, Cole and Zane watched in a mix of pride and confusion as the Nindroid Mechdragon played what seemed suspiciously like tag with a pixelated spacecraft in the space in the interdimensional asteroids. "While I am glad that you managed to reprogram that dragon, Zane, I gotta know," Cole frowned. "Why exactly is it playing tag with an 8-bit spaceship?"

Gamer Kid walked up behind the two ninjas and chuckled. "My dimension is a weird and wonderful place, man," he grinned, clapping the ninja on the back. "Soda?" he offered, holding out a red-coloured can. "Ooh, yes please," Cole nodded.

"I see that I am not the only archer this crisis has brought to bear," Legolas commented to Green Arrow. "That is quite an impressive weapon design," he smiled, eyeing the mechanical recurve how strapped to the other archer's back.

He paused. The blonde man was staring across the room at a certain orange-clad mystery solver. "Mr. Arrow?" Legolas questioned. "It's her . . where's my fan mail when I need it?" Green Arrow asked in despair.

"Why is he even here?" Wyldstyle asked, frowning at Homer from where he and Shaggy were pigging out on pizza. "He almost got us killed. Three times!"

"Technically, he still tried to keep his dimension's Foundation Element away from Lord Business," X-PO reasoned.

"Hmph," the not-DJ snorted.

Meanwhile, Gandalf was discussing a serious matter with Owen Grady. "Do you honestly believe you could handle a beast such as the Balrog?" he skeptically shook his head.

"I've tamed T-Rexes. How hard could it be?" the trainer smiled, before looking across the room. "You seem familiar," he commented, squinting at Emmet. "Did you work on the park?"

Above the partying assortment of interdimensional heroes, a massive portal opened. As one, the group looked upwards and watched GLaDOS descend from the ceiling. "Hello, everyone," she declared.

Slowly, they realised there was a plate balanced on her head. "I brought cake," the AI commented.

"Yes!" Finn the Human grinned. "It's cake time!"

"Wait, why are you here?" Gamer Kid frowned. "This party's only for characters from the first wave of toys,"

Finn blinked. "Huh?"

A massive metal arm shot through the portal in the ceiling and stuffed a chunk of cake into the gamer's mouth. "Ignore him," GLaDOS suggested.

"Good idea," Harry Potter nodded, unsheathing the Sword of Gryffindor and cutting himself a slice of cake. "This party's for everyone!"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Well, now we know what Harry does with Godric Gryffindor's sword when he isn't using it to destroy Horcruxes. XD**

 **So, this is just a little thing I dreamt up in my free time based on the lyrics to "You Wouldn't Know,", and thought it would be fun to write. It's also always fun to play with characters from different franchises interacting . . . seriously, how does Shaggy stay so thin? XD** **Homer has a thing or two to learn. Anyway, I actually did this several months ago, but kind of forgot to upload it, so . . sorry about that, but better late than never, right? XD Peace!**


End file.
